the stars shone so bright in her eyes
by breeutiful
Summary: From that moment on, she was completely enamoured with him - though she tried her hardest not to show it. - LucyLorcan, for Ela


A/N: For Ela (never-ending nights with you) who is now 16 and the official holder for the position of Queen of Lucy/Lorcan! Sorry I'm such a lazy arse and it's been about ages since your birthday, darling! Forgive me? :)

P.S. Sorry if this ends up dodgy, but I didn't know how else to finish it! :)

* * *

The stars shone so bright in her eyes once upon a time, but now they had long diminished.

As Lucy Weasley rocked her great granddaughter in her arms, she sung an old lullaby. She looked up as her children and grandchildren surrounded her bed and gave a worn smile. They were all she had left in her life now since Lorcan had passed barely even a month ago.

"Tell us the story of how you fell in love with Grandpa," Amy requested, blue eyes shining bright.

All of her grandchildren and children were familiar with the story, but they loved hearing it. She had recounted it for them at least a dozen times. As Emma fell asleep in her arms, Lucy looked up as she began her story. "We first met when I was seven years old…"

* * *

_A seven year old Lucy Weasley blocked out the sound of giggles from outside. Those giggles haunted her worst nightmares. If she had to go through yet another one of her grandmothers tea parties, she was going to do something drastic like refuse to eat dinner for a month._

_Molly had tried doing that once. It didn't work. She only lasted a couple of hours until she gave up. But that was Molly, and Lucy was the furthest thing from her twin sister. They may have looked similar except for the fact she had messy, blonde hair whilst Molly had perfect, auburn hair, but they acted completely different. Whilst Molly enjoyed playing with dolls and tea parties, Lucy preferred to wrap herself up in her own world with books and imagination as her only company._

_She delicately flipped over another page, completely absorbed in the wonderful tale of Peter Pan. Right now, she wished more than anything that she could be Wendy Darling, rescued from..._

_"What are you doing in here?" a voice asked, interrupting her thoughts._

_Lucy ignored the voice - she was, after all, so used to interruptions that she knew if she ignored the person, they'd eventually go away. But this person didn't. Instead, they came and squeezed themselves next to her where she sat in her old, comfy chair and began reading over her shoulder._

_It finally got too much for her and she turned around so quickly that she flicked the person in the face with her hair. It was some blonde boy with a mischievous grin on his face. "You're in my chair," she said in a strained, yet calm voice. "Please get out."_

_"I can't see your name written on it anywhere."_

_"Writing on something that isn't yours is __rude__," Lucy pointed out. "Anyway, everyone knows this chair is mine."_

_The boys grin only got bigger. So big it reminded her of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland - another one of her beloved books. "I'm not everyone, am I? Who are you?"_

_"I'm Lucy. Lucy May Weasley," she replied with more than a little proudness. "What's your name?"_

_He struck out his hand. "Lorcan. Lorcan Newt Scamander."_

* * *

"After that, we didn't meet again until we were about eleven years old and boarding for Hogwarts. I refused to go to any tea parties after that incident when I was seven, much to my Grandma's dismay. My mum always tried to get me to go, but dad always came to my defence."

* * *

_Lucy rolled her eyes as Molly cried and clutched onto her parents. She looked longingly at the huge red train across the platform... she just wanted to board already. It was nearly time to go and she hated being late, unlike Molly who was beginning to become notorious for it._

_Suddenly, she found herself engulfed in a hug from behind and looked up to find her mother smiling down at her, almost nostalgically. "Mum... don't cry. Please."_

_"I wasn't going to cry, silly girl. If anything, I was waiting for you to just leave already," she teased. "I'm looking forward to having the house to myself and your father. No more fights over who used the last of the hot water or who ate the last piece of toast."_

_"I told you it was Molly, not me," she grumbled. "It's always her, but nobody believes me. Just because I'm eleven..."_

_Audrey laughed, kissing the top of Lucy's head. "One day you'll want to be eleven again. Trust me." They shared a moment of silence before Audrey said, "Oh, look, sweetheart. That Scamander boy is waving at you. Wave back."_

_Lucy scowled up at her mother, seeing a smile play on her lips. "Mum... no. He's so annoying. __Honestly__."_

_"You've met him once," Audrey reminded gently. She looked up at the large clock. "Almost time to go. Remember to make a heap of friends this year, alright? And be nice to your sister, okay?"_

_Lucy rolled her eyes again and took her trunk from where it sat next to her father who was awkwardly trying to console Molly. She watched as her mother took Molly from her Dad and bit her lip. She was going to miss him... maybe... a little... okay, not that she'd admit it out loud, but a lot. _

_"Bye Dad," she said quietly into his ear as she hugged him. She turned to Molly as she let her Dad go. "We're gonna be late. Hurry up."_

_After about five minutes of looking, Lucy and Molly found themselves sharing a compartment with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. _

* * *

"By the end of the year, your grandfather and I were probably the closest of friends. When I came home with the stories of all our adventures - if you could call them that - my father didn't approve. He thought Lorcan was a bad influence. So when I was thirteen and Lorcan wanted me to spend the holidays with him, I went behind my fathers back and asked my father instead."

* * *

_As Lucy took a step off Hogwarts Express with her trunk in hand, she found herself trying to look for Lorcan's parents, despite not having a clue about what they looked like. _

_She felt someone sling an arm around her shoulders and looked up to see Lorcan grinning down at her. "This way," he said, taking both hers and his bags, steering them towards what looked like his parents._

_They were certainly… different. Lorcan was the same build as his father, Rolf, all lanky and all, and shared the same curious, all-knowing grey eyes, but that was all. He seemed to resemble his mother more. His mother, Luna, had a vague expression on her face and her hair was waist-length, dirty blonde and straggly. Lucy imagined if it had been cut shorter it would have been wildly curly like Lorcan's. _

_Rolf struck out his hand with a kind smile. "Hello, you must be Lucy. We've heard so many things about you." At Lucy's nervous look, he corrected himself, "Only good things, of course."_

"_Nice to meet you, sir. It's good to meet you," Lucy replied, shaking his hand. "I've heard lots of things about you, too. So you're, uh, you're a Magiozoologist, right? That sounds interesting."_

"_Oh, it is," Rolf said, taking her bag from Lorcan and slinging it over his shoulder. "I've always been interested in magical creatures. I take after my grandfather. Perhaps you've read his book, Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them?"_

_Lucy shook her head, twisting a strand of blonde hair around her finger. "No, sir, but I've heard about it and I think we've got a copy in the library."_

"_If you're interested, I'll lend it to you," offered Rolf. At Lucy's nod, he smiled. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you? I heard you're a Slytherin? Are they still as prejudiced as they were in my day?"_

_Lorcan looked horrified as he caught up with his father. "Dad!"_

_As Lucy listened to Rolf have a good-natured argument with Lorcan, she realised this would be a nice break from all the drama she usually encountered in the holidays. At that thought, she couldn't help but smile._

* * *

"The first time I realised I had feelings for your grandfather that were more than platonic was when I was fifteen and staying with him again in the holidays. He was playing the guitar and the idiot had dyed his hair bright purple."

* * *

_"Oh, my God," Lucy breathed, looking up from where she was eagle-spread across his bed. "Your hair... it's… purple." _

_When Lorcan gave her a flat look, she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "It's officially official! My brother is an arse. He decided it would be funny to put hair dye in the conditioner."_

_Lucy slid off the bed and headed over to him, a huge grin which she only used around him on her face. "It's not so bad. Really."_

_He looked in the reflection of the mirror, looking self-conscious as he ran his fingers through his shoulder-length hair. "You think? It's not too -"_

_For a short moment, Lucy imagined it was her hair those magnificent fingers were running through. She quickly snapped out of it, only to find him staring at her quizzically. "Sorry, what?"_

"_I said, it's not too bright, is it? It doesn't make me look girly?"_

_Her grin was only made bigger. "No, the fact that you're secretly a girl makes you look girly, Lorcan. Stop worrying about it - it's not that bad. You could always change it back, you know?"_

_Lorcan seemed to contemplate this option for a while before he announced, "Nah, I think I'll leave it like this for a while, you know? I kinda suits me. It stands out and I stand out so it fits."_

_He took a few steps away from her and picked up his guitar, heading to the bed and sitting down. With a nod of his head, he gestured for her to sit next to him. When she did, he began strumming the cords for Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds._

_From that moment on, she was completely enamoured with him - though she tried her hardest not to show it. _

* * *

"And when I realised he returned my feelings was the day he had completely forgotten my birthday."

* * *

_When she was seventeen, she finally got her first kiss._

_She had been in a heated argument with Scorpius Malfoy - something to do with using Rose to get to Albus, and she'd been 'this' close to slapping that cocky smirk off his face. Like most, he was so used to her explosive temper that after all these years, he wasn't cowering._

_After Malfoy left with a saunter, she tried to maintain her composure as she quickly walked out of the Slytherin Common Room, only to run into Lorcan who was on his way to said common room._

_Lorcan had caught her by the shoulders, looking down at her for a second before his eyes flickered down to her lips. She didn't think he was going to kiss her until his lips crushed down on hers, hand tangling in her messy blonde hair. _

_After the second Lucy began to unsurely return the kiss, he pulled away and simply began to walk back down the corridors without a word._

_Lucy raised her fingers to her lips gingerly, not quite believing what had just happened, even as she watched his back as he retreated down the hallways._

_That night when she fell asleep, she dreamt of first kisses and guys with purple hair._

* * *

"When we were nineteen years old, we were ready to start our life together, even though we were so young. We begged Professor Longbottom and his wife, Hannah, who ran the Leaky Cauldron, to let us rent out a room above the Leaky Cauldron if we worked for Hannah a little while."

* * *

"_It's… nice," Lucy said, a bit timidly as she looked at her surroundings. "I mean, a little dusty, but I'm sure if we clean it enough, the dust will go away." She looked desperately Hannah for confirmation. "Right?"_

_The landlady laughed affectionately. "Of course it will. A little hard work never hurt anyone, right? I'll leave you two to get settled in, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, Hannah walked over to the door. She paused on her way out and added, "Oh, and watch out for the cockroaches."_

_Lucy spun around to face Lorcan with an incredulous expression as he held his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Cockroaches? God, Lorcan, this is shit. I can't believe… we should have just waited a while!"_

_He took a step towards her, cupping her face in his hands and resting his forehead against hers. "It's not so bad. Better than trying to live with either of our parents, right?"_

"_I guess so," Lucy admitted, albeit a little grudgingly._

"_And look on the bright side, yeah?" Lorcan said, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows as he moved his hands from her face and down to her waist. "We can always -" He hoisted her over his shoulder, spinning her around and ignoring her shrieks of protest, "- break in the bed."_

* * *

"When I was twenty-two, your grandfather proposed to me."

* * *

_It was an early winters morning and Lucy Weasley stared at the canvas in front of her, blowing a piece of hair off her face._

_She had been struck with inspiration about an hour ago, but what she had painted looked like a disaster now that she really looked like it. She sighed and tugged at the hem of the jumper she was wearing._

_It was Lorcan's. She had found it on the floor - it was discarded from last night - and slid it on without a second thought. It was preposterously short and she was ridiculously cold because the hem barely reached half-way down her thighs._

_She sighed again and dipped her paintbrush in the red of her paint pallet, feeling warm arms wrap around her waist. She didn't have to ask who it was because she knew from the feel of them as they nuzzled in her neck. "You insane, woman. You must be freezing."_

_Lucy put the pallet down and covered Lorcan's hands with her own, leaning so she could give him a small kiss. "I'm warmer now you're here."_

_She felt him chuckle against her neck, his breath warm. "Hey, Luce?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Marry me," he murmured into her ear, spinning her around in his arms so she could face him. His face was full of hope and anxiousness and she felt her lips curve into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed him once, then twice, and a third time. "Alrighty."_

* * *

"We didn't have our wedding until next year in Spring. It was a small wedding and there weren't many people. We were barely able to afford a wedding but Lorcan insisted so we used up all our savings for a flat of our own and spent it on a wedding."

* * *

_Lucy smoothed the front of her wedding dress for the thousandth time. She wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. She heard Lily laugh from next to her and bit her lip. "Do I look alright?"_

_Her cousin took a step towards Lucy and brushed imaginary lint off her dress. "Luce… you look brilliant. God, I can't believe you're getting married when Teddy and I haven't even kissed yet!"_

_Lucy raised her eyebrows and checked her hair in the reflection of the mirror. She had managed to get in to stay neat and in place but it had been difficult begging Molly to help her. She and her sister didn't have the greatest relationship. "You haven't even kissed? Merlin, Lily, I thought you liked him!"_

_"I do like him! It's just... sometimes I think he wants to kiss me, but other times... anyway, today's not about me! It's all about you and getting your arse down that bloody aisle." Lily heard the music start and she looked towards the curtains. "Ready?"_

_Lucy felt her Dad take her arm and give her a reassuring look as Lily parted the curtains, taking her first step down along with Lorcan's best man, Liam Stawovy. Next to walk down was Victoire's daughter, Marie, who was taking part as the flower girl. Alongside her was the ring bearer, Lorcan's youngest cousin, Conner._

_Finally... it was her turn. She took a deep breath and parted the curtain, beginning her walk down the aisle where she could already see Lorcan's bright face._

_And at that moment she knew, she wasn't going to regret this for the rest of her life. _

* * *

"And that's the story of how I fell in love with with your grandpa, Lorcan Weasley. The story of how we began a wonderful life before we were even married," Lucy said, tears springing to her eyes. She gave a worn smile through her tears as they began to fell and felt Amy grasp her hand.

Her eldest child, Annie, stood up and said, "I'm going to bed. Love you, mum. Night." She kissed her forehead before giving a significant look towards the others who quickly followed suit, saying their 'I love you's before heading to bed.

And that was the last time Lucy Weasley told the story of how she met and married Lorcan Scamander because when she fell asleep that night, she did not wake up because that was also the night she was going to be reunited with the love of her life.

The stars had diminished in her eyes long ago, but this time they shone and would continue to shine for an eternity.


End file.
